lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ladi Alaba
Ladi Alaba is the daughter of Akwasi, and Esi Alaba making her a member of and the current lord and patriarch of the House of Alaba. Ladi Alaba and Mesi Owusu would be married in a marriage that brought together two of the most powerful houses in Mali and the two would share a very strong love together which only ended with the death of Mesi during the Battle of Saleh in the Emblam Third Waaagh. Ladi Alaba would be born the first and only child of her father the Mansa (emperor) of the Mali Empire and thus at the time of her birth her father would have the laws of succession for the realm changed marking the start of a true rise in the female role over the Mali Empire. Ladi Alaba would stand for her father as one of the chief diplomats when the Orc Yor arrived in Mali wanting to establish relations and during his time in Mali the two became friends and Ladi Alaba was actually quite sad when he was forced to return to Emblam. Ladi Alaba would lead a battalion of troops from the southern army of Mali to investigate what was happening in Emblam during the height of the Emblam Civil War and arrived at the port of Wrothgaria where she helped her friend Yor defend the city for some time until eventually she was forced to retreat when Yor was defeated in single combat and believed to be killed leaving the loyalists in the Emblam Civil War to surrender. As the Emblam invasion of Songhei continued they would come against the remnents of the Mali forces at the city of Saleh and putting the city under siege a massive battle erupted between the two forces with the vengeful Ladi Alaba leading the forces for the Human Alliance. Characteristics Personality History Ladi Alaba would be born the first and only child of her father the Mansa (emperor) of the Mali Empire and thus at the time of her birth her father would have the laws of succession for the realm changed marking the start of a true rise in the female role over the Mali Empire. Early History Alliance with Emblam Ladi Alaba would stand for her father as one of the chief diplomats when the Orc Yor arrived in Mali wanting to establish relations and during his time in Mali the two became friends and Ladi Alaba was actually quite sad when he was forced to return to Emblam. Emblam Civil War Main Article : Emblam Civil War Ladi Alaba would lead a battalion of troops from the southern army of Mali to investigate what was happening in Emblam after a strange letter arrived in the Mali capital from Yor and wanting to assist their new ally they found themselves arriving during the height of the Emblam Civil War at the port of Wrothgaria where she helped her friend Yor defend the city from the siege that had been placed on it by Doblin and the Emblam rebels. time until eventually she was forced to retreat when Yor was defeated in single combat and believed to be killed leaving the loyalists in the Emblam Civil War to surrender. Emblam Third Waaagh Main Article : Emblam Third Waaagh Battle of Saleh As the Emblam invasion of Songhei continued they would come against the remnents of the Mali forces at the city of Saleh and putting the city under siege a massive battle erupted between the two forces with the vengeful Ladi Alaba leading the forces for the Human Alliance. Family Members Mali_Empire.png|Akwasi Alaba - Father|link=Akwasi Alaba Relationships Mali_Empire.png|Akwasi Alaba - Family|link=Akwasi Alaba Category:People Category:Fulani Category:People of Africanas Category:People of Mali Category:Human Category:House of Alaba Category:Leader Category:Patriarch Category:POV Character